


You Are My Sunshine

by BoredWithIdeas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, exchangelock, james and sebastian are just friends, kinda complicated ending, lassiedear on tumblr, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWithIdeas/pseuds/BoredWithIdeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It can’t be helped, though. I need a new kind of thrill in my life, a new challenge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my exchangelock gift for lassiedear on Tumblr

**James POV**

It was all so boring. Everyone and everything. Even that Sherlock fellow turned out to be normal. I can’t find anything to entertain myself with. I could wreak havoc, causing everything to burn. _Bit. By. Bit._ But what’s the fun in that? No one would catch me; no one would know it was me. Except Sebastian.

This wasn’t supposed to end up like this. I wasn’t supposed to develop an emotional attachment to him. He was just supposed to be… I’m not sure what he was supposed to be but it was something. He was loyal, smart, and tough. He understood me. But I think he just tolerated me, for the sake of protection or gaining status at the school.

It can’t be helped, though. I need a new kind of thrill in my life, a new challenge.

 

**Third Person POV**

James walked calmly to the closet of his room. There, he set up a noose. It was sturdy; he checked. It’s taken him three months of planning but he was finally going to do it. No note, no explanation. He hoped his actions would suffice. He was dressed in a two-piece Westwood suit. His mother had gotten it for him. She didn’t ask questions because she trusted him.

A stool was set up directly beneath it. He stepped onto the stool. He took a deep breath and pulled the noose tight around his neck.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

Sebastian walked towards the Moriarty manor. He saw the light in James’ room on but no shadow. He knocked on the front door and waited. Mrs. Moriarty opened the door and smiled politely.

“Come in, Sebastian, dear.  Can I offer you anything to drink, a snack, maybe?”

“No, thank you, Mrs. Moriarty. I’m just here to talk to James. It’s for a project at school.”

“Go right ahead! He’s upstairs, doing God knows what. I’ll be down here if you need me.”

That’s what he did, walked upstairs, making a left and then another. He stood outside the door of James’ room. He knocked twice. No answer. He knocked four times. Still no answer. He risked it and went inside James’ room.

The sight that met him froze him to the spot. He ran towards the closet. James just hung there, lifeless. Sebastian hoisted him up to reduce the strain on his friend’s neck. He got out his pocket knife and quickly cut the rope. He settled himself on the floor, holding James’ body.

“Mrs. Moriarty! Mrs. Moriarty, call 999!”

Sebastian cradled the body of James, letting silent tears roll down his cheeks. He brought his hand up to caress his friend’s cheek.

“You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine,” Sebastian sang softly. “You make me happy, when skies are grey. Y-you’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. So p-please, don’t take my Sunshine away.”

He didn’t know why he sang that song, but he felt it was necessary. James was his only friend and now, he was gone.

Mrs. Moriarty walked in through the door. Sebastian heard a sob and a cry of ‘Jimmy’ coming from Mrs. Moriarty. But he didn’t look up. His face was fixed on the blank expression of his friend. And before he knew it, he was surrounded by paramedics, asking him questions. He couldn’t comprehend any of them. They stopped pestering him once they got James in a body-bag. Then they wheeled him off.

Sebastian stood in the room, not quite certain of what to do.

 

**A Week Later**

Sebastian hadn’t gone to school and his parents were okay with that. They didn’t understand how much James impacted his life, how much James meant to him. Now, he’s just lying on his bed, staring off into space, remembering the fun times he had with James. Then he got a text.

**Did you miss me? JM Xxx**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you wanted because I didn't get much to work with. Hopefully you like it, lassiedear!


End file.
